Card Captor Sakura: Revenge of the Emptiness card!
by DreamingMiracle
Summary: Well, the emptiness card is back! In a new action-packed adventure involving Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and even TOUYA! Just as Syaoran-kun is about to return to Hong-Kong, he and Sakura sense the presence of a Clow Card. SakuXSyao, EriolXTomoyo.


**CardCaptor Sakura: Revenge of the emptiness card**

_Um, hey, guys. This is my new fic about Sakura and Syaoran. I'm aiming for about 6-8 chapters, and some fluffy moments. (Fluffy! Yays!)_

_Anyway, to my fans from the TTNG fic:_

_I haven't forgotten about it. I'm working on the chapters as you read this, and, Little Chocolate Fishy, I know you're smiling at this! ;)_

_Anyway, there are some hints of TomoyoXEriol, so, Tomoyo and Eriol fans, look out for that! :D_

_So, on with the story!_

_Syaoran: Disclaimer; DreamingMiracle does not own CardCaptor Sakura, or any of the characters._

_**Chapter 1: The presence of a card!**_

_Our story starts in the home of Card Captor Sakura Kinomoto, a young brunette and teal-eyed girl, who is stirring awake as she remembers what day it is…_

"HOE!! KERO! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?! AIIHHH!"

A small, orange creature by the name of Keroberos popped out of the youth's dresser drawer.

"Hm?"

"Kero, today is the day Syaoran leaves!" Sakura cried.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that." Kero exclaimed, fibbing.

Sakura pouted.

"No more cookies for you!"

The creature groaned.

"Awww, Sakura!"

But, it was too late. Sakura had walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

~~!~!~~!~!~~!~!~~

A young ebony-haired girl walked calmly, yet sadly, down the street towards Sakura's house.

She rung the doorbell, and the door was answered by none other than Fujitaka, Sakura's father.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mr. Kinomoto!" The ebony-haired girl chimed.

"Oh, hi, Tomoyo-Chan! I told you that you can call me Fujitaka." He smiled. "Sakura's upstairs getting ready for…the goodbye. She'll be down in a minute. Would you like a brownie, in the meantime?" Fujitaka asked kindly. Tomoyo smiled, and raised her hand. She waved it,

"Oh, no thank you, Fujitaka. May we please come in?"

Fujitaka looked puzzled.

'_We?_' He thought. He looked behind Tomoyo, only to see a boy of the same age. He had chestnut-brown hair, and it was slightly messy. His ember eyes seemed to shimmer in the light.

"Of course!" Fujitaka chirped.

The young boy followed Tomoyo in.

She turned to him. "Syaoran, please, why must you leave for Hong-Kong, again?"

The boy named Syaoran sighed. "I've been called home for important training. If I do not go, I will not be able to lead my clan. Not like I want to, though…" He whispered the last part.

Tomoyo smiled.

_He doesn't want to go…I can tell. I must inform Eriol-Kun of this!_

At that moment, Sakura ran down the stairs.

"Outosan! Have Tomoyo and Syaora-" She paused, examining the two children at the table.

"Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun! Ohayou gozaimasu!"

Syaoran smiled.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo smiled, as well.

"Ohayou! Now, are we all ready to go?"

"Hai!"

~~!~!~~!~!~~!~!~~

The young trio arrived at a small park, a lone boy with somewhat-navy hair awaiting them.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura chimed, running towards him to say hi.

Syaoran saw this, and tried to hold back anger.

_Calm down, Syaoran….Eriol doesn't like Sakura. He doesn't like Sakura…He doesn't like- _His thoughts were cut off.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan." Eriol calmly said, taking Sakura's hand and planting a small kiss on it.

_-Sakura… _Syaoran finished, turning red.

"H-hoe!" Sakura blushed, shyly.

Eriol smiled, looking toward his descendant.

"Ohayou, Syaoran. Tomoyo." He looked happily at Tomoyo, as if in a dream-like state. She glanced back, in the same state as him.

"Anyway, we're all quite sorry you are leaving, Syaoran. So, in honor of you, we are going to celebrate. You are coming back for winter break, right?"

Syaoran nodded seriously.

Eriol smiled.

"That would be most delightful. So-"

He was cut off.

Sakura's eyes widened, as did Syaoran's.

"The presence of a Clow card!"

_**To be continued….**_

~~!~!~~!~!~~!~!~~

Alright! Chappie one is done!

What did you think? Too boring? Plain? Let me know, so I can improve!

R&R, please!


End file.
